


That Smile.

by SansIsBae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Fanfiction, I really tried, Other, Reader is adorable, Suga is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansIsBae/pseuds/SansIsBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That smile of his had always been so damn annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's very nice to meet you all. This is the first fanfiction I've ever actually posted, so please go easy on me. This is only a small bit of what I've actually written, but I'll definitely post more if this gets a positive reaction. If you're interested in being my editor please contact me at slenderman12190gmail.com (Don't laugh at me). Please enjoy!

That smile.

I hate it.

He always has that fucking smile on his face. Always happy. Never complaining.  
Honestly, it was annoying.

Mr. Refreshing, as they called him, was a setter for the Karasuno volleyball club. In addition to being the official setter he was also the vice-captain. He was good. He IS good. He's damn good- and that pisses me off.

He's just so fucking perfect.

"(Y/N)-kun!"

Ugh. There he is again.  
He's so annoying.

"Are you coming to our game later? We're going against Aoba Johsai."

I wasn't planning on going. Please don't look at me like that. 

"Please?"

Oh god. 

"Okay. I'll go." I sighed out.

He got me again.  
That damn smile.


	2. His tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this ending seems rushed? I've literally been writing the past week trying to make it the way I want. Is that a good way to describe that? It's a bad case of writer's block. So, I guess this is done then. Please keep in mind this IS my first fanfiction and I'm new to writing. I'm going to start writing one-shots to get used to it (writing) a bit more. Please leave any requests you may have in the comments! Kudos and feedback are always appreciated.

They lost. 

They lost and he's still fucking smiling. I want to hit him.   
Why wouldn't he cry? Why isn't he pissed? Why won't he do anything but smile?

 

*Warning! POV change. 3rd person coming up*  
You punched the wall.  
"Shit." You laughed out, already feeling a bruise forming, "That bastard."

You were, for lack of a better word, pissed.  
He worked so hard just to lose and he refuses to do anything but smile and say "maybe next time".

"Enough." You sighed out.

*Back to reader-chan's POV**In the Gym*  
"(Y/N)-chan?"   
There he was

You got in your car, but before started it you pulled out your phone.

'You're coming over to my place. I'll be waiting outside the school. No, you don't have a choice.' You sent Sugawara a text, thankful he gave you his number.

Your phone beeped almost immediately. On your screen you saw a simple, one-word reply.  
'Okay. :)' 

He even smiled in texts. You started your car and started the drive home.

*Sugawara's POV*

Oh. She left.  
I guess that's to be expected. We lost. She's probably disappointed. I can't really blame her, I am too.

"Great job today, guys! That was a great match. It was fun. We just have to practice and get better for the Spring tournament! Right?"

Silence.  
Please respond. I need everyone to be okay.  
Keep smiling, Koushi.

*Time-skip to when they arrive at school*

"I'm buying you all dinner." Coach Ukai yelled.

"Sorry, Coach! I'm-"

"He's coming with me, Ukai. I need to go knock some sense into his ass." (Y/N) interrupted, sticking her tongue out at the Coach.

"Yeah, yeah. Go for it, shrimp. It's about time anyway. Oi, Sugawara." He turned to me and said,"She may be short, but she can kick ass. Watch out. (Y/N), No fatal injuries. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking old man. Suga, let's go."

"Y-yeah!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards her car.  
'She's strong for only being 5'4' I let out a quiet laugh.

"Oh, (Y/N) did you mean by knocking some sense into me?"   
No response.  
Scary.

She pulled into a free parking space outside her apartment. She's lived alone for as long as I've known her. I don't really know what happened with her parents, but they got into this huge fight near the end of her first year of junior high and she ended up on her own.

"Suga." (Y/N) all but whispered, bringing me out of my daze," ..C'mon.".

"R-right"

We walked up the stairs and into her apartment.  
"I'm home." (Y/n) said halfheartedly.

After taking off my shoes, I found my way to the couch. Since (Y/n) and I have been friends since Junior High, I've been here quite a few times in the past.   
*Time-skip 30 minutes later*  
'I wonder what she's doing? Something seemed off. I better go check on her'

*Wow what an awkward place for a POV change??? Back to Reader-chan!*

I was leaning up against the kitchen wall.  
'Why did I bring him here? What exactly was my plan?'  
When Suga was around everything was different. I'm always on edge when I'm with him and I was starting to get an idea as to why.  
I sighed and started to walk around the corner when I ran into Sugawara- literally.

"Fuck!" I screeched out as I landed on my ass.  
"Oh my god, (y/n), I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?"  
I shook my head and attempted to stand back up. Buuuuut life is never that easy right? I proceeded to fall right on my ass again when I felt a jolt of pain from my right foot. Before I had time to protest Suga had already lifted me up, bridal style of course, and was making his way to the couch. Once he set me down he left to get the first aid kit.

"I can't believe he just did that. This is so embarrassing. Kill me" I was mumbling under my breath as a blush took over my face, reaching all the way to my ears. 

"Hey (y/n)-chan, do you have a fever? Your face is bright red. Come here." He put his forehead on mine.

"N-n-no. I'm fine Suga really." I squeaked, trying to put as much distance between us as possible.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he dropped his head," I can't believe I hurt you."

"I'm fine, Suga. Really. Don't wor-" I felt something dripping on my leg. Was he crying? "Suga?"  
He hugged my waist.  
"Hey, answer me."   
The blush was getting worse.  
I took his face in my hands and kissed him. You could still see the tears flowing down his face.  
It was a quick, chaste kiss. Not even long enough for him to respond.  
"Suga."  
A smile broke out on his face.  
"So, you DO like me then, (Y/n)?"  
" N-no." I stuttered out. This is sunburn on my face. I'm not blushing, I swear!  
"I hate you.. Baka." 

His grin grew impossibly wider.

Maybe his smile wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
